


Eaux troubles

by Ambrena



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Ace Artemis, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping AU, M/M, Mentions of Butler, Mentions of Holly Short, Multiple Personalities, Physical Abuse, Resilience, Sexual Abuse, Séquestration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Spiro kidnappe de nouveau Artemis, mais cette fois, ce dernier n’en réchappe pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaux troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Se passe après le tome 7 et en tient compte. Les passages en italiques viennent du canon. Basé sur les nombreux headcanons ou métas Tumblr à propos de Spiro d’Efka-Zoi et d’ArtemisFowlStoleMySoul.
> 
> Attention : Kidnapping, non-con, underage. Quelque chose proche de l’esclavage sexuel. 
> 
> Ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer.

Artemis avait toujours vogué en eaux troubles. Il n’était pas le garçon innocent que Spiro s’imaginait, ce garçon prétendument sensible et délicat, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Largement avant de le rencontrer, il en avait épinglée une à son herbier. Une libellule davantage qu’une mouche, d’ailleurs, étant donnée la forme de ses ailes.

Certes, il n’avait jamais tué personne. Mais cela ne le rendait pas honteux. Au contraire, il se sentait investi d’une force particulière à l’idée de n’en être jamais arrivé là. L’extorsion de fonds, le vol organisé, le sabotage, le détournement de technologies, le piratage informatique et le kidnapping, en revanche, étaient totalement dans ses cordes – bien qu’il se soit solennellement juré de ne plus jamais exercer le dernier.

En dépit de ces activités crapuleuses, il avait réussi à s’entourer d’amis. De vrais amis. En dépit de leur sincérité, bien peu d’entre eux étaient de véritables humains : il était devenu un allié des fées et de leur univers parallèle, caché sous terre. Et c’était grâce à elles qu’il n’avait pas complètement basculé du mauvais côté.

En outre, ses ‘contacts avec le _monde souterrain_ ’ n’étaient pas que littéraux. Il avait également frayé avec la Mafiya russe, des exctinctionnistes et d’autres malfrats de toutes sortes. Il connaissait ces hommes (ou du moins, croyait les connaître) : des bêtes brutes, en vérité, avides de tous plaisirs faciles, leurs facultés de raisonnement obscurcies par l’alcool et la drogue.

Jamais il n’avait plongé trop profondément dans le monde de la pègre, ceci dit. À cause du Peuple – grâce à lui, plutôt – il était en train de revenir sur le droit chemin.

Et puis le kidnapping avait tout détraqué.

À sa première rencontre avec Spiro, l’adolescent avait pensé à une flèche, élancée et vindicative. Et il avait eu raison – comme toujours. L’homme était nerveux, dangereux, déterminé. Manipulable, également, si l’on tenait correctement l’arc qui le lancerait.

Manifestement, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné l’humiliation qu’ _Artemis le chasseur_ lui avait infligée. Et était prêt à tout pour la lui faire payer.

*

Le gamin s’était bien dissimulé. Cela n’avait pas été facile de remettre la main dessus ; pendant trois ans, c’était comme s’il avait littéralement disparu de la surface du globe. Trois ans que Jon, lui, avait employé à se disculper de toutes charges, ses gros et gras billets verts correctement agités sous le nez des bonnes personnes.

Il lui restait cependant une vengeance à mener. Un sale gosse à corriger. Un enlèvement à continuer.

S’il ne se trompait pas, le garçon devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans, maintenant. Encore un mineur, mais plus exactement un enfant ; le cocktail idéal d’innocence et d’hormones endormies. Il commença à élaborer un plan, à se munir des équipements nécessaires, à soudoyer les bonnes personnes. Les Butler restaient certes incorruptibles, fidèles à leur petite légende personnelle ; mais ce n’étaient pas les seuls à s’occuper de la sécurité du jeune Fowl.

Après plusieurs mois de traque, il mit enfin la main sur sa proie. L’héritier irlandais était resté tel que dans son souvenir : un costume Armani impeccable, une pâleur aristocratique, un sourire de vampire même malgré sa situation tendue. Il n’avait ni changé, ni vieilli. Jon pensa que c’était parce que ses caméras de surveillance dataient un peu, et également parce qu’il idéalisait probablement le garçon, mais même en face, bien rivé sur ses deux jambes en face du petit voyou attaché à sa chaise de fer, l’étrange impression demeurait. Ce n’était pas seulement le même jeune homme que trois ans auparavant, c’était _exactement le même jeune homme_ , âgé tout au plus de quinze ans.

En dépit des menottes, et des menues traces de lutte sur ses poignets déliés ou son visage hiératique (Jon avait pourtant insisté pour qu’on ne l’abîme pas ; quelques têtes allaient sauter), Artemis Fowl II se tenait très droit sur sa chaise, comme s’il siégeait sur un trône. Insupportable d’arrogance, bouffi d’une prestance déplacée. Il clamait silencieusement sa prétention, sa certitude d’être meilleur que lui. Dans tous les domaines. C’était ce qu’on verrait.

Il restait également quelque chose d’irréel et de féérique en lui, une sorte d’aura imperceptible de mystère, un air de noblesse qui n’appartenait pas à ce monde. Spiro se souvint du discours d’’Artemis le chasseur’ et de l’impression d’onirisme qu’il en avait tirée, de ce sentiment de ne plus être confronté à un simple garçon, mais à une déité, à un être âgé de plusieurs siècles, à une créature ambiguë, ni homme ni femme.

Lui qui se raccrochait tant aux genres, aux classes, aux étiquettes des uns et des autres avait été profondément ébranlé par cette idée. Cela avait aussi ancré en lui sa résolution de faire du mal au jeune homme, de le briser non seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement. D’en faire son jouet sexuel personnel.

Il s’agirait là d’un beau retournement de situation pour celui qui s’était réclamé digne de porter le nom d’une déesse vierge et farouche.

*

Au début, Artemis crut que c’était un jeu.

Une partie d’échecs tortueuse et dangereuse, telles les valeureuses joutes qu’il menait contre Opal Koboï ; un duel de volontés, à l’instar de ses débats amusants avec la forte personnalité qu’incarnait Foaly ; une course au plus malin, comme sa récréation en compagnie de Minerva Paradizo.

D’accord, Spiro l’avait enlevé. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et lors de l’occasion précédente, il s’en était tiré avec brio – non sans l’humilier au passage. Qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de recommencer ?

Ce qui l’empêcherait de s’évader aussi aisément, c’était, d’une part, que cette fois-ci, il ne disposait pas de plan ; et également que son ravisseur, lui, ne jouait pas.

Pourtant, la situation amusait manifestement le magnat de la pègre ; elle allumait dans son regard des lueurs qu’Artemis ne savait pas bien lire, qui lui rappelaient vaguement ce qui se tordait parfois dans son ventre lorsqu’il regardait la jolie Juliet. Un mélange entre de l’avidité et du besoin, des traces de l’expression d’Holly quand elle l’avait embrassé, la tendresse en moins. Avec davantage de force brute et une pincée de méchanceté, aussi.

Il ne s’en était pas inquiété, avait mis ces éléments inquiétants de côté. Il s’en occuperait plus tard, lorsqu’il réfléchirait correctement à la manière de se sortir de ce guêpier.

Il n’y avait jamais eu de ‘plus tard’.

Spiro avait congédié les gardiens, et puis été sur lui en un instant, beaucoup trop proche. Pour commencer, il s’était contenté de caresser ses hématomes du bout des doigts, et de regretter à haute voix que ses stupides agents l’aient abîmé.

Artemis protestait qu’il n’était pas un objet et qu’il lui appartenait encore moins lorsque la bouche de son kidnappeur s’écrasa sur la sienne, afin de le faire taire de force.

La panique lui maintint les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais il n’avait perçu cette menace, même lorsqu’elle était pourtant évidente. La langue étrangère, malvenue, malaxait sans douceur la sienne, tandis que des mains chargées de bagues l’exploraient d’une façon sans équivoque.

Le businessman crapuleux recula un peu afin d’apprécier la vue.

« Tu es à moi, désormais. »

Il ne le prit pas tout de suite. Apparemment, le but était autant de le briser que de le posséder – probablement même davantage. On l’envoya prendre une douche, sans aucune dignité, de banals gardiens l’observant – sans le toucher, cependant – se déshabiller, passer sous l’eau, se savonner. Quand ses frugales ablutions furent achevées, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que ses vêtements avaient disparus. Ils avaient été remplacés par un hideux peignoir doré, brodé des initiales JS sur son immense revers de mauvais goût.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Spiro revint.

« C’est ça ou rien », commenta-t-il sobrement.

Par réflexe, Artemis serra les genoux. Ses mains en cache-sexe de fortune tremblaient, mais il s’efforça pourtant de prendre un ton dédaigneux.

_« J’imagine que je ne peux pas refuser ?  
— Exactement, gamin. Tu ne peux pas. »_

Il soupira avec tout le mépris possible et revêtit l’horrible vêtement monogrammé. En l’endossant, il eut peu à peu l’impression insidieuse de devenir la créature de Spiro, sa chose, marquée de ses initiales, ne valant pas mieux qu’un objet ou qu’un esclave.

Et le regard concupiscent de l’homme d’affaires n’arrangeait rien.

*

Jon l’avait totalement à sa merci, à présent. Jeune, souple, nu et impuissant ; alors que son propre corps, bien que vieillissant, se sentait largement de taille à le maîtriser. Il savoura la sensation de sa virilité qui se gonflait à cette pensée.

Plus de trois longues et dures années d’attente, pour en arriver à ce simple moment, celui où il réduisait en miettes le brillant esprit de son ennemi.

Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire déjà la dernière fois. Ce n’était pas la tentation qui manquait, et d’ailleurs, il avait rendu son langage corporel le plus clair et le plus agressif possible, en dépit de l’aveuglement constant du gamin à discerner quoi que ce soit. Mais quelque chose d’indistinct l’avait alors retenu : une impression vague d’innocence, d’inaltérabilité, quelque chose d’intangible dont le goût sucré irait mourir aujourd’hui même sur ses propres lèvres impures.

Il glissa ses mains sous le peignoir-éponge doré et l’agrippa à la taille, afin de l’attirer à lui. Fowl eut une exclamation étouffée, très vite remplacée par une attitude d’indifférence et de dédain – bien que son agresseur ne soit pas dupe. Il lui demanda beaucoup trop calmement ce qu’il faisait exactement.

Spiro le toisa de haut, une bordée de mots crus à la bouche, mais les ravala pour se contenter d’un sobre :

« Je fais ce que j’aurais dû accomplir il y a déjà bien longtemps. »

Le garçon tenta de se débattre, malgré ses bras de poulet et sa force physique globalement nulle. Plus tard, Jon s’amuserait à l’alimenter de qualifications vulgaires ; maintenant, il voulait que ça aille vite, que ce soit brutal et que ça le terrifie.

Ils avaient tout leur temps pour les fioritures.

*

  
_— Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, au moment où je te le dirai. Même si tu dois pleurer comme une fille. Ça arrive parfois._

Artemis n’aimait pas l’expression ‘comme une fille’. Il n’aurait peut-être pas pris de carte d’adhérent à une association féministe mais après avoir vu Juliet Butler, Holly Short, Raine Vinyaya, Minerva Paradizo et même Opal Koboï en action, il ne pouvait décemment estimer que les femmes constituaient le sexe faible. D’autant plus que ses propres capacités de belligérant s’avéraient loin de tenir la distance.

Néanmoins, il fut vrai que Spiro le fit pleurer. D’abord de rage et d’humiliation, et surtout de douleur. Pour lui qui n’avait versé de pleurs que très jeune, quand son père avait disparu, ou peut-être de temps en temps lorsque sa mère perdait la raison, c’était un avilissement sans nom que de pleurer sur soi-même.

Et son ennemi lui fit pousser des cris très aigus. Et involontaires. Ce n’était pas du plaisir, mais des émanations instinctives, en réaction à la souffrance et à la surprise. Ses poings se crispèrent, se serrèrent, et il se promit secrètement que même si son corps avait été abîmé, son âme resterait pure.

Mais il était bien difficile de se tenir à soi-même cette promesse. Surtout lorsque des morceaux entiers de son esprit sombraient dans le néant, détachés par les violences qu’il subissait comme les fragments d’une falaise qui sombreraient dans l’océan, rongés par des vagues impitoyables, coups de butoir contre son corps et son esprit.

Orion était enfoui, tout au fond de lui. Il l’avait toujours été, depuis ses jeunes années de passion mythologique. Et une inversion subtile s’opéra en lui : Artemis plongea en lui-même, et ce fut Orion qui devint la personnalité de surface. La victime.

À partir de ce moment-clef, la dégradation était irréversible. L’esprit du génie sombra dans les méandres tumultueux de son labyrinthe mental, qui lui permettaient d’échapper au présent.

Orion s’éveilla, et ce fut lui qui prit le relais de la plupart des pensées conscientes du garçon violenté. Pour le protéger.

*

Une telle situation s’avérait certes périlleuse, mais il ne faisait nul doute pour Orion que ses valeureux compagnons voleraient à son secours, comme toujours. (En vérité, ce ne serait pas le cas. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Jon Spiro avait tissé autour de sa proie une subtile toile de mensonges et de fausses pistes qui tromperait les Butler et Holly pendant littéralement plusieurs années. En son état normal, Artemis s’en serait probablement rendu compte ; mais son autre personnalité, romanesque et naïve, en était tout simplement incapable. Il se contenta d’analyser l’instant présent avec ses propres mots, désuets et surannés.)

La privation de nourriture était certes fort ardue à supporter pour un noble tel que lui, habitué à de somptueux festins réguliers. Les boissons n’avaient elles non plus rien de délicat ou de raffiné, eau potable toute simple mais rarissime. Insuffisante, elle lui laissait les lèvres craquelées, à l’instar de ces chevaliers qui luttaient contre les éléments déchaînés, en simple cotte de maille dans la neige et le froid.

La question du sommeil se révélait elle aussi délicate, sans doute à dessein de la part de ses malveillants ravisseurs, puisqu’une affreuse lampe à la lumière blanche était sans cesse maintenue allumée dans sa cellule renforcée. L’humiliation le guettait tous les jours, que ce soit pour satisfaire ses besoins naturels ou servir à de plus terribles offices, qu’en son esprit livresque, il désignait par des métaphores biscornues et torturées.

Jon Spiro, puisqu’il fallait bien le nommer – au moins lui, à défaut de ce qu’il lui faisait – ne le torturait pas au sens classique du terme ; il semblait apprécier l’apparence physique de son jeune otage, et en usait copieusement à sa guise. Néanmoins, lorsqu’il émergeait quelque peu de cette folie apparence (réelle ou simulée, Spiro n’en avait pas la moindre idée ; d’autant plus que les véritables dossiers psychiatriques de l’adolescent étaient restés bien à l’abri dans le monde des fées, à Haven), il arriva parfois à son agresseur de le rouer de coups ou, beaucoup plus rarement, de lui brûler les avant-bras avec des cigares hors de prix, car l’insolence du gamin le mettait hors de lui, autant que cette naïveté contournée et idiote, et il avait besoin d’extérioriser cette tension infâme qui lui dévorait les entrailles de fureur.

Même violé, brisé et réduit à la soumission, Arty se payait sa tête. Même si sa fameuse ‘seconde personnalité’ n’était pas feinte, elle restait du moins sacrément énervante. Et c’était pire encore lorsqu’il retrouvait ses manières de se mouvoir et de parler habituelles, car rien ne semblait l’atteindre – comme s’il avait plongé au-deçà de lui-même, en un havre de paix intérieure qui lui permettait de résister à tout, même aux tortures les plus sordides. Alors Jon assouvissait son désir, avec davantage de rage que de véritable plaisir, et en se racontant de noires petites histoires à propos de son otage, qui lui empoisonnait l’esprit, devenait peu à peu une obsession complète, le faisait sombrer, lui aussi, dans un cycle de plus en plus terrible.

*

Peut-être, disait par exemple Jon à voix haute pendant les abus, peut-être que s’il ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus, le jeune Fowl serait tout de même devenu un sale petit dépravé.

Un riche et bel adolescent qui aurait attiré les hommes de pouvoir dans ses rets, comme une sirène. Un playboy qui se serait joué d’eux, qui coucherait avec eux puis les rejetterait et se servirait des vidéos et autres artifices pour du chantage. Du sexe sans sentiments, de la manipulation pure. Il en aurait été bien capable. Ce bel enfoiré.

Ceci dit, cette pensée relevait du pur fantasme. Jon était à peu près certain que le gamin n’était pas autant pervers naturellement. En l’occurrence, il le forçait à se plier à ses penchants, à se mettre à genoux pour des utilisations diverses et variées de son corps. Mais cette aura désincarnée qu’il avait humée à ses côtés, il y avait déjà trois ans de cela, lui donnait l’impression que Fowl fils n’éprouvait aucun intérêt véritable pour les choses de la chair.

Si jamais il s’y était un jour abaissé de son plein gré, cela aurait été pour l’argent, par corruption sociale, et non par réel désir. Un mariage arrangé, peut-être, ou une foutaise de ce genre, digne de sa famille issue de la crème de la pègre.

Jon en éprouvait davantage de plaisir à jouir de son usufruit comme il l’entendait.

Il sentait le dégoût briller dans le regard dépareillé du garçon à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait trop de lui, qu’il le touchait, qu’il s’emparait sans permission de tout ce qu’il avait à lui offrir. La peur aussi se tapissait dans ces yeux bleu et doré, bien cachée mais néanmoins présente.

*

Il ne s’habituerait jamais tout à fait à ce mépris total de l’espace personnel qu’avait son ravisseur.

Spiro se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, lui soufflant son haleine de cigarettes chères et d’alcool tape-à-l’œil en pleine figure. S’il le touchait également, à l’épaule ou entre les cuisses, cela activait le mécanisme semi-conscient qui propulsait Orion aux commandes. S’il le blessait, également. Sinon, Artemis restait un peu plus longtemps, afin de railler, d’ironiser – de garder la face, en somme.

Il n’aurait jamais pu tenir autant de temps sans son double. Jon Spiro n’avait pas exactement compris comment faisait le garçon, mais il sentait bien qu’il ne parvenait pas à le briser, malgré les humiliations constantes, les viols à répétition et les conditions de vie déplorables dans lesquels il le laissait moisir. Cela le rendait furieux, et ne faisait que redoubler son agressivité.

D’un autre côté, Artemis se sentait fier d’avoir ainsi déjoué la grande victoire de son ennemi. S’il réussissait à lui tenir tête, c’était le signe qu’il n’avait pas réellement perdu, qu’il lui restait un espoir. Tôt ou tard, les pièces du puzzle se mettraient en route dans son esprit morcelé et vacant, et il parviendrait à trouver une faille, à se sortir de cet enfer.

Seulement, près de la moitié du temps maintenant, c’était Orion qui dominait ; et il n’avait jamais été un grand stratège. Au lieu de l’aider à élaborer son plan complexe, il passait son temps à se comparer – à les comparer – à des personnages séquestrés et torturés d’ _heroic fantasy_ , à parler d’intrigues de jeux vidéos qui étaient presque aussi tordues que ce qui était en train de se passer ou à pleurnicher sur Butler, Holly et sa famille. Dans ces derniers cas, c’était difficile de ne pas se mettre à faire la même chose.

Mais aujourd’hui, Jon Spiro ne l’avait pas encore touché.

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts de voyou, une manie qu’Artemis avait toujours détestée, depuis le tout premier jour.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, bonhomme. »

Les lèvres du jeune homme se retroussèrent en une moue dégoûtée, mais il ne releva pas. Lorsque Spiro l’appelait ainsi, cela lui faisait penser à Holly et à son habitude de le traiter affectueusement de ‘bonhomme de Boue’. Cela le rendait furieux, et même sans savoir pourquoi, le roublard véreux l’avait bien compris, et se servait de ce terme afin de l’asticoter. De cela, et bien évidemment, du surnom ‘Arty’.

Le jeune ex-PDG d’ElectroFowl Industries resta calme. Petit prince d’un empire malhonnête, désormais en exil, enlevé, brisé, seule lui restait sa dignité.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu me suces la bite, en bonne petite salope que tu es. »

*

Sa dignité, c’était si amusant de la réduire en morceaux.

De lui donner de faux espoirs. D’entretenir une flamme illusoire. Il sentait bien que le garçon essayait encore de s’échapper, si ce n’était physiquement, du moins, en élaborant des schémas compliqués. Jon ne savait pas bien comment il parvenait à endurer les privations alimentaires, l’hygiène sanitaire minimale et le plus humiliante possible, les quolibets, les assauts sexuels, les volées de coups ; le fait est qu’il y arrivait. Et qu’en plus, il cogitait encore. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait sans issue.

C’était donc un plaisir que de lui rendre la tâche le plus ardue possible. De l’enfermer dans un monde trop étroit, qui l’énerverait de par sa simplicité béate, lui, le petit génie qui rêvait de mathématiques à haut niveau, d’ordinateurs perfectionnés, de gadgets high tech. Dans la misérable pièce nue où il l’enfermait, quand il ne le convoquait pas dans sa chambre pour profiter de lui, le gamin ne disposait même pas d’une feuille de papier et d’un stylo pour composer ses foutues symphonies.

Il n’avait peut-être pas de lentille de contact colorée parce que son œil vairon était véritable, maintenant (peut-être une caméra biologique intégrée ? qui ne lui aurait pas permis d’appeler les secours parce que ses batteries seraient épuisées ?) ; mais en tout cas, il ne disposerait des moyens de bricoler du talentueux avant très longtemps.

Exprès, il avait bazardé toute sa musique de bobo, jeté sans distinction le classique, le jazz, le rock un peu soft ; désespérant à dessein le jeune mélomane, compositeur de menuets ; les enfermant dans une amusante routine de David Guetta, d’Huey Lewis, de Jason Derulo : des machins répétitifs qui lui abrutissaient généreusement l’esprit, de la musique de casino. Et qui plongeaient son captif dans une sorte de désarroi sombre et majestueux, la colère déformant ses charmants traits.

En outre, Jon n’était pas seulement très riche. Il était également prêt à faire n’importe quoi de cet argent.

Des détails, comme s’acheter des cigares totalement hors de prix juste pour le plaisir de balancer leur fumée en plein dans le visage de son jeune ‘protégé’, par exemple. D’en orner sa blanche peau d’auréoles délicates et rosies, s’il le mettait hors de lui. Mais aussi des projets plus vastes, à l’instar de ce véritable petit cachot extrêmement bien sécurité, pratiquement inviolable, qu’il avait construit sous sa résidence secondaire la plus perdue – celle du désert de Gila, dans l’Arizona, tout près de la frontière mexicaine.

C’était presque un bunker. Murs fortifiés, caméras de surveillance sans angle mort, absence de fenêtres, systèmes de sécurité encore plus élaborés que ceux dont il s’était jadis servi pour garder l’Eternity Cube – et au cas où Artemis ait de petits amis creuseurs, dix mètres de béton armé d’épaisseur autour de la pièce enfouie.

De toute manière, le gamin n’avait absolument aucun moyen de contacter quiconque. Il n’avait même pas eu le moindre contact avec les ouvriers (des immigrants mexicains dont aucun ne parlait anglais, et qui n’avaient pas revu la lumière, au cas où l’un d’eux se serait senti d’humeur humanitaire et l’aurait dénoncé).

*

Jon Spiro était immoral. Jon Spiro était dangereux. Jon Spiro avait frayé dans toutes les couches possibles du crime en col blanc, sans jamais écoper de la moindre peine, ses mains étant pleines. De billets verts, d’or, de brevets, d’espèces en voie de disparition, de diamants. Il ne reculait jamais devant rien afin de les remplir davantage.

Espionnage industriel, pollution, relations avec la pègre, chantage, enlèvement : rien ne lui faisait peur. La liste énumérée par Foaly, il y avait maintenant de cela plusieurs années, tournait en boucle dans l’esprit du jeune homme. Pègre, chantage, enlèvement. Enlèvement. Enlèvement. Enlèvement.  
Il avait été kidnappé à l’âge de dix-sept ans (quinze en réalité, à cause du voyage dans le temps), alors qu’il se rendait à Haven, afin de poursuivre sa thérapie faë. Une fois de plus (la dernière), il avait accidentellement mis le monde des fées en danger. Heureusement, la menace n’avait pas perduré. Certes, il avait été condamné en échange, mais Holly et les autres resteraient en sécurité. À jamais, si tout se passait bien.

Artemis se passa une main blême sur son visage creusé par la fatigue, stupéfait. Il n’arrivait pas à croire à ce qu’il venait de penser. Tant que ses amis étaient protégés, ‘tout se passait bien’ ? Il fut davantage surpris encore de s’apercevoir qu’il le pensait vraiment.

Hum. Si l’on racontait cette histoire de la bonne manière, on pouvait presque le faire passer pour un héros. L’Ami du Peuple qui se donnait en sacrifice, en rémission de ses péchés, en mémoire de l’alliance nouvelle et éternelle entre les hommes et les fées.

_« N’essayez pas de vous poser en victime, Arty. Ça vous va très mal au teint. »_

Un sourire imperceptible monta à ses lèvres craquelées. Holly l’aurait tancé sans regrets, bien qu’une lueur inquiète mais approbatrice dans ses yeux vairons, miroir magique inversé des siens, lui aurait confirmé qu’il avait raison.

Arty. Son ravisseur l’appelait ainsi, lui aussi, là encore pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. À treize ans déjà, cela le mettait hors de lui. C’était le surnom que lui donnaient ses proches, ses amis, les personnes qui se souciaient réellement de lui. Sa mère, son père, Butler, Holly, Juliet, Mulch et Foaly. Pas ce dépravé de Jon et ses allures de requin affamé ; pas lui, avec son regard perçant, de prédateur humain, avec ses mains qui se faufilaient partout, salies par de l’argent mal gagné. Pas celui qui l’avait arraché à tout ce qui, jadis, comptait.

Et qui l’avait lentement terraformé pour qu’il lui ressemble insidieusement. Ce n’avait pas été si difficile. Ils comptaient déjà tant de points communs.

Artemis se revoyait encore se disputer avec Holly. Arguer qu’il n’avait rien de commun avec cette ordure. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment mentir. Bien des éléments les rassemblaient : la soif de pouvoir, l’ambition démesurée, l’amour des hautes technologies, l’impression d’être un génie, le fait de traiter les autres comme de la vermine – encore que sur ce dernier point, l’adolescent eût évolué.

*

Il lui ressemblait. C’était justement cela qui l’excitait le plus, dans ses petits jeux déviants : le marquer à son image, le faire sien contre son gré. Pas seulement en apparence, grâce à ses vêtements systématiquement monogrammés de ses initiales brodées d’or et en l’obligeant à laisser pousser ses cheveux ; psychologiquement, également, en faisant d’Arty une bête traquée, autant que lui quand la cocaïne venait à manquer à son esprit intoxiqué. En accentuant leurs similitudes involontaires, leurs légers travers, les énormes erreurs du passé, les mains qui tremblaient et le visage marqué.

L’intellect constituait une différence de taille, néanmoins.

« Je crains malheureusement que ton disque dur ne soit totalement effacé, mon petit Arty », glissa un soir son agresseur, d’un ton qu’il espérait sensuel et qui ne parvenait en fait qu’à être libidineux.

Le concerné leva ses yeux dépareillés au ciel et s’exerça à la dématérialisation, afin de moins ressentir la scène, de ne plus la vivre en direct. C’était une forme de méditation, que lui avait enseignée l’un de ses tuteurs particuliers, il y avait si longtemps de cela qu’il avait l’impression que c’était dans une autre existence. Ces temps-ci, il essayait de moins solliciter Orion, de dé-systématiser les mécanismes que sa psyché malade avait mis en place malgré lui. Voilà pourquoi il essayait plutôt de se concentrer sur autre chose ; si possible, fouiller dans des souvenirs lointains.

Chaque prise sur l’instant présent comptait. En l’occurrence, il s’enfouit davantage que requis dans le dialogue creux de son ravisseur.

_Disque dur effacé. Analysons la figure de style… Hum, métaphore filée, mais pas seulement. Référence, également, non ? Mais à quoi ? Littéraire, cinématographique, vidéo-ludique ? Ah, personnelle. Liée au monde du banditisme._

« Métaphore employée par David Spinski. Pirate informatique. Un ancien employé. Notée par Mo dans son carnet. », récita-t-il comme une machine sans accrocs.

Spiro ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif, qui ressemblait fort à du _cat calling_ foireux.

« Il en reste encore dans la carte mémoire, hein ? Je t’ai sous-estimé, petit androïde docile. »

_Moi aussi_ , songeait Artemis avec un désespoir résigné. _Moi aussi, je vous ai sous-estimé, Spiro_ , se répétait-il en laissant son corps se faire malmener. Trop déconcentré pour méditer encore, il eut recours à une autre stratégie, celle qu’il utilisait encore le plus, et plongea en lui-même, comme en des eaux profondes, là où les aléas du corps ne pouvaient l’atteindre. Là où son alter ego était prêt à prendre le relais. Ce fut Orion qui souffrit à sa place, une fois encore.

Quant à Artemis, il émergea dans le grand lit, seulement vêtu de son boxer rouge. En se passant la main dans les cheveux, il put constater qu’ils avaient encore poussé, jusqu’aux épaules maintenant – Spiro ne le laissait pas les couper régulièrement. Il prétendait que cela ajoutait à sa séduction naturelle, mais Artemis était persuadé que cela lui permettait aussi d’influencer sa perception de lui-même, d’amenuiser sa dignité. Avec cette longue crinière indisciplinée, il n’était plus le petit génie à la chevelure soigneusement gominée. Il portait le masque d’un adolescent mauvais genre, d’un gigolo mafieux ramassé sur le chemin. Masque pernicieux, car il dissimulait une intelligence redoutable, et cela ne devait pas être occulté.

C’est pourquoi son kidnappeur roula sur le côté, près de lui, puis se tint sur un coude et lui demanda, à mi-voix :

« Comment tu as su, pour la citation de Spinski ?  
-Un petit carnet qui traînait, répondit un Artemis haletant, sans effets de manches, son niveau de langage en chute libre. Je m’ennuyais, alors je l’ai appris par cœur.  
-Les cons ! enragea le kidnappeur. Ils ne devaient te laisser aucune lecture dans cette foutue pièce.  
-Je l’ai ramassé ici... »

Avant même de pouvoir ajouter une raillerie, une pique, Artemis se prit une impressionnante gifle pour avoir désobéi. Sa tête alla rouler de côté, il haleta mais se contenta de serrer les poings. Il n’aurait pas la force physique de combattre, et le savait d’emblée.

« Une bien impressionnante mémoire que tu as là, commenta ensuite Jon avec une admiration involontaire, songeur. Tu as d’autres dons secrets de ce genre ?  
-Je suis un génie, ne l’oubliez pas », rétorqua l’adolescent, le sarcasme lui revenant avec son énergie, comme une seconde peau. Mais sa langue agile ne pouvait le défendre contre les assauts d’un tout autre ordre qu’intentait son tourmenteur.

« Toi aussi, tu ignores tout de mes talents cachés, bonhomme, ronronna Spiro d’un ton malsain.  
-S’ils pouvaient le rester… » soupira ledit bonhomme dans un soupir au sarcasme émoussé.

Pas la première fois qu’il utilisait cette raillerie. Probablement pas la dernière non plus. Fut un temps où il savait improviser n’importe quelle répartie à partir de l’occasion la plus élémentaire. Mais Spiro avait érodé l’acidité de son esprit, en l’attaquant par un autre type de saillies, tout à fait différent.

Il fut sur lui en un instant. L’homme était habitué aux marchandages musclés qui accompagnaient généralement les transactions clandestines, aux situations où il fallait _persuader_ physiquement sa victime, aux négociations forcées qui dissimulaient les pièges les plus sordides.

Il était devenu l’un des immondes petits secrets de Spiro, parmi une foule d’autres choses qu’il ne comprenait pas encore totalement lorsqu’on a treize ans. Même quand on dispose d’un vocabulaire fort étendu, il existe une différence entre connaître la définition encyclopédique du proxénétisme, du détournement de mineur ou du harcèlement sexuel, et réellement appréhender ce que c’est. À quinze ans (officiellement dix-sept, pour les papiers d’identité qui ignoraient ce qu’était le voyage dans le temps), voilà qu’il était tombé dans cet univers immonde.

Et maintenant, Artemis se retrouvait au centre d’un engrenage bien huilé, dont il était pratiquement impossible de s’évader.

*

« _Viens, enfant des hommes, viens !  
Vers le lac et vers la lande  
En tenant la main d'une fée,  
Car il y a plus de larmes au monde que tu ne peux le comprendre. _ »

L’adolescent sursauta devant la tirade, déclamée d’une voix faussement dramatique par son ravisseur inculte. Il pensa soudain à Holly Short et ses yeux dissemblables se remplirent de larmes. Après plusieurs années (une ? deux ? il avait perdu le compte) de ce traitement infernal, qui avait aussi bien nui à sa dignité qu’à sa psyché, il était désormais incroyablement aisé de le bouleverser. Quant à Jon, il était fort content de l’avoir surpris, même si c’était avec des vers de mirliton piochés dans une série presque porno qu’il avait regardouillée sur la BBC*.

« Qu’avez-vous dit ? murmura-t-il lentement, d’un ton si mélodramatique qu’il dut ensuite lutter pour ne pas redevenir Orion.  
-Non, rien. Ne fais pas attention aux élucubrations d’un vieil homme...  
-…rempli de regrets, qui attend de mourir seul.**Je sais. Vous le répétez tout le temps. N’essayez pas de faire le malin, ça vient de l’un de vos films de gangster. Avec des gros flingues et des explosions tout le temps. »

Spiro hocha la tête, très content d’avoir tant corrompu le lexique précieux et soutenu du jeune homme. En réponse, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Arty le regarda en face. Ses yeux vairons cillèrent, se fermèrent avec lassitude.

« Mais vous n’êtes plus vraiment seul, puisque vous m’avez enchaîné à vous. Je jure que cela causera votre perte. Votre règne touche à sa fin, Jon. »

Spiro ne répondit pas, décontenancé par cette soudaine menace, mâtinée de lyrisme poétique. Le garçon était devenu fragile, mais pas stupide pour autant. Il faudrait qu’il en tienne compte, bien qu’il visualisât mal comment il pourrait maintenant s’évader, alors que sa famille avait absolument perdu tout espoir et avait même organisé des funérailles officielles – quoique précipitées par des pressions tacites. Rien ne pouvait plus sauver le gamin de la lente déchéance que serait la fin de son adolescence.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais et aperçut du coin de l’œil un scintillement dans l’air. Pendant ce temps, Arty souriait à ce scintillement comme à un vieil ami. Il répéta le poème de Yeats à mi-voix, un espoir inédit sous-jacent dans ses intonations. Étrangement, il irradiait d’une confiance et d’une joie restaurées que Jon Spiro avait tout fait pour détruire à jamais, et qu’il n’avait pas vues dans son regard dépareillé depuis plus de deux ans.

Pourtant, le gamin ne pouvait pas s’évader… n’est-ce pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> *Poème _Les errances d’Oisin_ , Yeats, cité dans _Torchwood_ , saison 1, épisode “Small Worlds”.   
> **"An old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone." _Inception_


End file.
